Empty Inside
by VioletPotterMalfoy
Summary: Time and Turner are twins. They're also wizards. Time has a secret- a dark secret that even she doesn't know about magic that no one's ever heard of. What will she do? Will she discover it? DISCLAIMER: None of the amazing Harry Potter characters are mine! Most of Love's dialogue isn't also.
1. Sunrise

(Author's Note: This is the third story in the "Who Do I Choose" series. I believe that it makes sense alone, but if you get confused, you can look at the other stories. I will do my best to make it understandable though.)

Time's point of view:

"Rise and shine, Time!" my mom exclaimed. I groaned and hid under the sheets.

"Mom, why can't I sleep in? There's nothing happening today!" I protested.

She scowled. "Of course there is! My friends are visiting with their children! How could you forget such an event?"

I sat up. "_Fine_," I said. "Who all is coming?"

Mom rolled her eyes and walked away. She was so stupid. I thought about my thick, black hair when the doorbell rang. I quickly put on this. I ran down.

My brother, Turner, was already at the table, eating. He wasn't wearing a dress. His brown hair and deep blue eyes were part of his head. The doorbell rang. I walked up to answer it. Over twenty people were smiling at the door. The doorbell rang again. I opened the door and saw over twenty people.

"Come in," I lied. They walked in. Sniper shoved me as she walked past. Sniper was a jerk.

They all sat at the table, waiting to eat. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed. "Company!"

My dad ran down. "Hanaily, honey! Everyone's here!" Mom quickly followed.

Joy, my mom's younger sister, swiped her wand, and the plates began to dance. Food flied onto them, and everyone began to eat.

I sat down on a chair and groaned. This morning was boring.


	2. Surprise

ANNABELLE'S POV:

Time sat down next to our grandmother, Violet. The two seemed to be friends. Time was my mom's sister's daughter, and she was also my brother's sister's daughter. They were related to her mom only halfly, so it was okay. I traced my whole family tree on a sheet of paper once, but it became confusing.

"wow, this food is kind of Yummy," i said.

Time nodded. She was nice. We were friends.

Hope looked around at everyone. She was my cousin, and a year older. She had been to Hogwarts. "So... have any of you recieved your latters yet? I hope you aren't... SQUIDS!"

Sniper laughed. "Trust me, I'm not a squid. I'm a pure blood. Unlike some _other people_."

Time scowled. "I'm pure!"

"Yeah, as long as your blood isn't purple, _freak_."

Violet walked up to her. "Mine is." She made her right hand become a fireball. "Don't bother my granddaughter."

Sniper gulped. "Yes, mam."

Suddenly, an owl came up to the window. It crashed through the window, and dropped some letters onto the tabble. It was aboutto leave, when it saw a rose. It stopped ad flew away.

Violet gasped. The letters where...

FROM

HOGWARTS.


	3. Sniper

**SNIPER'S POV:**

I knew immediately that one of the letters was for me. I wasn't a squid.

It turned out that we all got the letters. Which was cool. Except that it didn't make me happy. Nothing did. Happiness id lame.

I was wearing a short, sext black dress with roses, a coffin, and a black bonnet. I could tell that I attreacted men. But i would only Dte a pure blood.

Mudbloods were hiduous and worthless.

Hope was mocking all of us, trying to make us afraid of Hogwards. Her stories were stupid. Bonn, a boy her age kept rolling his purple eyes.

I rolled my grey eyes. "You know what? I'm going to be in Slytherin, so Hogwarts will be fine. I won't have to deal with **_mudbloods_****."**

Love, Hope's younger sister who was about to enter Hogwarts, sighed. "Hating people because of their blood is wrong. And it doesn't matter which blood does the hating. It's just plain wrong."

I rolled my rolling eyes with attitude.

"Je suis d'accord." Easter expressed in French. He was Love and Hope's youngest sibling. He inherited his Frenchiality from his dad.

Turner burst into laughter.

We all read all the things we needed for school. Violet expressed that we'd all go to Diagon Ally to buy our things. **_Together_****. I hated that word. I was a STRONG, INDEPENDANT WOMAN, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF THOUSE PEOPLE OPKKJAAAY!?**

I sighed. I had no choice.

We were going to Diagon Ally. 


	4. Shopping

VIOLET'S POV:

We were on our way to Diagon Alley. It was sexy this time of year. It reminded me of when I first came here, 37 years ago. Now, it was very different. All the buildings were painted red, including the sky. It matched the rusty ground of Mars, where Diagon Alley was located.

We heard a lion in the horizon. It was a rumbly roar. Some pigs walked by us and farted. The animals in Diagon Ally's Martian Pet Store were set loose again. Draco acted very giddy.

The adults decided to do something boring while the kids went to get their wands. I, of course, went with the kids to protect them. Sniper, Time, Turner, Love, and Annabelle all needed wands.

Sniper shoved herself first. Olivander, obviously, was to old to live, so his daughter was in charge. Her name was Sakura. Her hair was purple with blue and pink streaks that went over her large teal eyes. "Kon'nichiwa!, person!" she exclaimed.

Sniper walked up. "Give me my want."

Sakura giggled. "Hai, tomodachi!" She gave Sniper a want.d It was English Oak and Phoenix Tail Feather, and it was 10 1/4 inches, Supple.

Next, Love walked up. Sakura nodded, and handed her a Beech and Dragon Heartstring that was 10 inches, Springy. "Before, I wanted to say: "I found love!" But now, I want to say: "I found a wand. And he belongs to me and I belong to him," she said happily. She liked her wand.

Annabelle walked up shyly. Sakura handed her a Hazel and Unicorn Hair that was 11 1/4 inches and Pliable. Annabelle grinned.

Next, Turner walked up. He was handsome, but I was obviously not attracted to an 11 year old. I was married to Max. Turner smiled at Sakura. "Kawai, kawai!" she exclaimed, blushing. She handed him a Hazel and Unicorn Hair that was 11 1/4 inches and Pliable. He smiled. "Same wand, Annabelle!"

Finally, the one I was personality excited about. It was Time's turn. She and I had a connection; a friendship. She walked up to Sakura. Sakura examined her. She tapped her chinn and pondered. Suddenly, she gasped. She walked nervously to the back of the store. Finally, she came back. "This is a little risky, but try this out, tamagotchi." Time blincked, and grabbed the wand case. She carefully pulled it out.

The wand was like nothing I'd even seen before. It was made of pitch black wood; obviously from the Death tree itself. It's core was made of peices of stars. It was dazzling. Time swished it, and felt power run through her. Her mother was a weak wizard, but she clearly wasn't. It was a power for her and her alone, and no one else could understand it. Sakura's eyes were wide, and so were everyone's. Time closed her eyes. I couldn't read her expression, although I normally could. Suddenly, she whispered an enchantment, and slammed her wand through the air.

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I suggest playing dramatic music here.**)

The room became dark. The only light came from the wand and brown eyes. Yet, it had the power to light everything. There was a rumbling sound, as if the Martian ground were shaking. Suddenly, the shelves began to become loose from their hooks. All of the wands in the store began dancing around her. They illuminated themselves. They waved back and forth in a circle surronding her.

Suddenly, very fast, an explosion happened. It didn't hurt anything, but the brightness of it was shocking. The energy of her magic was outstanding. We heard mummers outside. Everyone sensed it. She was in control.

Suddenly, it stopped. She stopped and leaned on me. Sakura was shocked. "W-what did you try to do?"

Time shook her head, refusing to reply. "Sakura, we all can tell that that's her wand. I'll just try to convince her not to use it like that. I have no idea what spell that was, but it was to powerful." I knew powerful spells; I've created life with magic before.

"Come on, everyone," I mumbled, wrapping my arm around Time. "Your mother's will be worried."


	5. Swooshing

TURNER'S POV:

It was time to go on the train! It was as red as Mars, even though we were on the icecaps! I was curious why we had to travel all the way to Mars only to go back to Englandland, but trains were fun!

I followed my sister, Time! Her eyes were very brown! Love followed us! She has hair!

TIME'S POX:

Turner was to excited. He'd probably be used for his abbs soon. He was really hot, but I of course didn't grow up with himm. I growned. "YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY ARE YOU HAPPY?!" I yelled.

Love cut in before Turner could. "Be happy for this momment. This momment is your life."

Turner giggled. Annabelle ran up. "Sniper is coming!" she shrieked.

Sniper strutted in and rolled her eyes. She was dressed in black. "Can you wait until I'm sorted into SLYTHERIN?! SLYTHERIN IS SO SEXY!"

Annabelle blushed. "Slytherin is nice, I guess..."

The train started, and everyone sat down quickly. Suddenly, someone slammed open the doors. He looked around, and then left sexily. Who was that guy?

Soon, after a long ride, we've finally gotten to Hogwartys.


	6. Sorting

SORTING HAT'S POV:

I watched all of the new childrenn fill the tables. It was time to sort. I needed to give my speech.

"Gryffindor, where parties lay,  
you are red and you dance all day,

Hufflepuff, full of fluff,  
these people are so nice enoufhg!

Ravenclaw, so smart and wise,  
the best house in my hat eyes

and Slytherin, so smexy and hot  
These people will never rot!"

"Now, that you're filled in, come, dear chaps, give me a SPIN!" I screamed. Everyone clapped.

A few boring people came up, when suddenly a girl named Annabelle came. I felt her blood. She was sorted into Hufflypuff.

Obviously, to save time, I'll skip everyone until Sniper. She was a wicked doggie. I sat on her head and conversed with her.

"PUT ME IN SLYTHERIN!" she screamed.

I rolled my hat eyes. "Hmm... NAH! GRY-"

"Don't. You. Dare," she whispered, pulling out a bagel.

I gasped. "I WAS KIDDING! SLYTHERON! JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

Sniper laughed and strutted down to her green table.

Next was Love. She put the hat on her wise head. She was Ravenclaw.

Then was a rambunctious boy named Turner. He was definately Gryffindoe.

Finally, there was a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was made of magic, she was so strong. u **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAILEY, MY FRIEND, WAS WITH ME, AND SHE ACCIDNELT HIT THE KEYBOARD. SHE TYPED THAT U. I WILL KEEP IT FOR HER, IN HONOR. DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN ABOUT OUR U. ESPECIALLY NOT HANNAH, WHO DECIDED THAT MY STORIES WERE STUPID!) **She was claerly powerful. How would I choose her house? She was smart, ambitious, brave, and kind hearted! Okay, maybe she wasn't the last one. I'd just ask her.

"Hello, Time."

"Hi, hat."

"What house would you like to be in?"

"What? You're letting me choose! I don't know what house!"

I tapped my hat chin. "I'VE GOT IT! Your grandmother may have alluded my hat prpwess, but you won't! I'll put you in the right house! You'll be in a new house, called **Darkness**."

"No, that's idiotic," Time complained. "Just put me with my friends. Annabelle is in Hufflepuff, and Turner is in Gryfindor."

"NO! YOU DISMISSED MY IDEA! YOU'LL BE IN RAVENCLAW, JUST LIKE YOUR MOM AND WHERE YOUR GRANDMA SHOULD'VE BEEN!"

"Aw, what? I only know Love and Bonn!"

"NO BUTS! RAVENCLAW!"

I groaned and sat next to Love and Bonn. This would be a wise year.


	7. Twilight

TURNER'S POV:

I was walking towards the Gryffindor Comman Room! I was disappppppppointed to not be with my freidnsa!

The Slytherins walked by us! I saw Sniepr! She was wearing black! I waved at her! She rolled her rolling eyes rollingly and rolled down with her rolling rolling eyes to the rambunctious Slytherin comman room!

ANNABELLE'S POV:

We were beside the Gryffindors. I walked up to Turner. "Heeey!"

He laughed bravely. He was a true Gryffindor. He was wearing red.

I gazed into his deep blue eyes that were liek ythe sky only much bluer and felt myself get lost, because i was flyuing so hight in the clouds, but next to me was a bird who wan't sa bird; he was a Turner who was super smexy and hot and smexy and we both shared a wand so we schared a heard and I higged him but pur wings didn't work so we pulmmided to the growned. He caught me though. He was so sweet.

He really was handsome. I leaned in, and our lips met. It was magical. Sparks flew. He was so hot. Our toughndes were toughes.

Suddenly, he pushed me away. "Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," he started bravely and hotly. "Uh... you're chill, but, uh, you and me? Cousins! On both sides! We are cousins!So... no love, mkay?"

I felt my heart crack. He rejected me. "I see how it is. You don't have to make excuses though!" I screamed. Everyone looked around at us. "Why don't you love me!? I thought we had something special!"

"Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo, uh, the reason why is that we're cousins. And I'm not really attracted to you. And, you know, incest. And incest. And uh, INCEST!"

I rolled my eyes angrily. "Yeah, sure, 'incest', whatever _that _is. Don't lie to me!"

"How about that I've never felt any attraction for you before? Ever?"

I scoffed. "What was that kiss then!?" Everyone watching oohed.

"Um, you kissing me for no reason?"

I started crying. "Fine, then!"Suddenly, Bonn ran up. The Ravenclaws were here now. All the houses saw him betray me.

"Hey, uh, how about we see a doctor?" he said nervously.

"NO! NO DOCTOR CAN HEAL MY HEART!" i Shiriedked. I felt the pain become heavy, and I passed out.

TIME'S POV:

I ran up to my twin brother. "What happened? What did you do?!"

"She kissed me! I didn't flirt with her or anything! And we're cousins! I calmly injested her, and she freaked!" he exclaimed sexily.

"Turner, think about what's on the line here. Annabelle's heart is on the line," I said calmly.

"So you think I should date her, even though I don't want to?!" he exclaimed.

"_What_? No! I was just saying that it's only her emotions on the line! Let her suffer! It'll be fun! I've always wanted to watch someone suffer romantic heartbreak!" I exclaimed happily.

"But-"

"Come on! She'll be in pain and you won't have to date her! It's perfect! Just dump her! Maybe she'll loose her memory though. We should come up with a mean breakup, because I bet you said it nicely."

"Wait, Time! Why would I make her more upset?!"

"Because that way she'll be in pain! It'll be amazing!" I exclaimed excited.

He backed away. Bonn carried Annabelle's hilariously limp body to Madame Pomfrey.


	8. Troubled

NELSON'S POV:

Ally and I went to Hogwarts as soon as they sent the letter about Annabelle passing out. Violet, my mother, went with me too. The same had happened to Ally, except she was put in the hospital for getting beat up my meanies. Four girls who were in love with me: Lillimantra, Arinatolnia, Kate, and Mollilinakorannaninnagotumouchilovia. They were mean.

I interrigated everyone at the scene of the crime. Violet could tlee that she was suffering extreme heartbreask; she herse;f felt it. "Neverrb this bad though!"

Finally, we asked my nephew Turner. He was a bit sexy, for his age and gender. He sighed and sighed while sighing. "She fell in love with me," he mummbled.

I gasped.

SECOND PERSON'S POV:

You were on the hospital bed. You had woken up, but you nneeded to figure out hta t whs happeniung. Your Mom, dad, and granny=dma were there. So was the love of your life: Turner.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: LISTEN TO ANY SONG YOU WANT.)**

He was so handsome. If you were a man, then you'd be gay. If you happen to be a male reader, he has turned you gay. Turner was that sexy, and you were in love with his sexiness. His brown hair was curly and curled sexily. He had a strong, muscular, sexy face that made you melt when you thought about it. You have always been attracted to many men (Even if your family never knew and you never admitted it), but he was the best. You were completely in love with him alone, and felt so right, liking boys. You knew that it was yoourr calling in life to love boys. You were and still are completely attracted to men and the male parts were your calling.

He was extremely muscular and toned, with abbs, and you deffinately liked more masculine features like this, because you love the D. I won't go into detail about things any lower, but you are probably thinking about it now. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: *wink, wink*)** Turner was just so sezy. Everyone agreed; especially you.

You didn't care that it involved incest; you never cared about incest! You've probably kissed someone before; you never remembered. Turner was just so sexy to you. I guess incest was odd to you, but you were so inlove with the male Turner to care.

NELSON'S POV:

"Turner, explain what happeneeeddd."

"Your daughter fell in love with me"

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I LJKNEW THAT YOU SALREADY HEARD THAT, BUT I RECAPPED IN CASE YOU PAUSED BECAUSE MAYBE YOU DISCOVERED YOUR SEXUALITY)**

"Why? WHAT? WAIT U BE HER COUSIN."

"I know. I refused her, obviously. I'm her cousin on her mom and dad's sides!"

I nodded. "That makes sense." I galnced at Time, who was rubbing her hands to get her.

"What's up, Neice?" I asked coolly.

"_I feel her suffering_," she whispered.

I nodded.

VIOLET'S POCCV:

I went to Time. She was using hand sanitiser rather evilly.

"I feel her cries," Time whispered. "I feel her pain. SHe's awake."

I gapsed, and ran to her. My oldness (I AM 48) shocked her so much that she passed out. IU sughed.

"Honey, don't be evil."

"I'm not, Grandma. I'm good. After all, I'm in Ravenclaw; not Slytherin. True, Slytherin doesn't represent evil, but more evil wizards come out. Ambition isn't evil. Money isn't evil. Of course, when it is used wisely, as used by someone like Lily Potter, it's fine. She wanted to be powerful, and she was; she almost killed you, sure, but that's okay. She wanted power. As for me, it's even more okay. I just want to hear pain. I want to feel the grieving cries of another. It may seem weird; why would I like that? I would hate for it to happen to you or Turner, but I laugh when it happens to someone I hate. I hate everyone, Grandma. I hate them for being alive. I hate them for existing. I hate, Grandma. I always have. I hate my own mother. I wish that everyone could die. It would be amazing. Then you, Turner and I could live alone on the brilliant gray husk of the cracked earth and run through the bloody bodies that would likely litter the ground. Imagine smelling the fumes of the rotting flesh, of the people who fought so hard to survive, but death finally overtook them. Imagine living surrounded by the husks of the dead, of the people who suffered so much, and to be reminded of their deaths, and the inevitable deaths that will befall us all. Isn't it absolutely gorgeous? I, myself, sometimes dream of it. I'm okay with it though. What I believe is right. Hopefully, one day, everyone will die. I hope I can watch it. That's what I've wanted. That's what I've always wanted. It's not evil, it's just me. It's right. It's who I am. Death comes with time, so I assume that Time would bring death too. It's my destiny," Time replied.

"Oh, okay," I rsaid, understanding. I'd get Time and Annabelle some theropy soom.

Suddenly, an owl pecked importantly at the door. "DEAR VIOLET.  
COME NOW" it yelled.

Nelson, Ally, and I nodded, and went home.


	9. Train

RON'S POV:

Violet arrived with Nelson and Crumblepotz. I was, obviously, Violet's age, the mommyyy iof Scorpio, andt he grandma of Sniper.

"Why did you need us so urgently?" Nelson asked. His red hair was a little hot, but he was a generation younger than me. Besides, I have sexy red hair.

Draco walked up behind me aND GAVE ME A ROMANTIC BACK HUG and bit his lip. I hugged him and we kissed.

Raven, Neville's wife, walked up. "We have resexved news. YOu see, there is...  
...Waiting...Waiting...Waiting...Waiting...Waiting ...  
A VAMPIRE IN HOGWARTS!"

TIME'S POV:

I was really tired, but I couldn't sleep.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KJNOW YOU GUYS WILL BE LIKE "OH HOW ARE U TIRED WHEN YOU CAN'T SLEEP" WELL GUESS WHAT THAT HAPPENS I'VE READ IT IN A FEW BOOKS SO SHUT UP HATERS)**

I snuck out of the room and walked silently down the hall.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: DON'T SAY THAT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE THE GOLDEN TREE OR WHATEVER DID THIS IN THE MOVIES AND THE BOOKS YOU FREK. DO YOU JUST HATE ON EVERYTHING YOU CAN FOR NO REASON!? YOU'RE SO STUPID!)**

I saw a silhouette in the dark.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY ARE YOU KIDDING ME A SILHOETTE IS LIKE A SHADOW OR SOMETHING IT DOES EXIST SO LEAVE ME ALONE HATERS)**

I walked up slowly to it. It was a boy. He noticed me.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE A GUY NOTICES A GIRL DOESNT MAKE HER A MARY SUE I MEAN MARY SUES ARE PERFECT NONE OF MY CHARACTERS ARE LIKE THAT)**

The boy had short, jet black hair. His skin was pure white and his eyes were bright red. I had never seen him during the day before. He had sharp front teeth that seemed like fangs. He wore a pitch black tux with a red cape. I walked nervously up to him. He walked up to me, and stared at my neck. He whispered words. "Have you ever heard of a vampire?"

I backed away. "O-of course. Who hasn't?"

He smiled. "Oh thank goodness! One of my friends mentioned it, and I was all "WHATATTA" but can you explain what they are please?"

"No, but turn to your right 2 times."

"That's the way to the woman's bathroom-"

"GO PEE NOW!" I screamed. The young boy hurried to the bathroom. I laughed quietly.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU KNOW WHAT? I BET SOME OF YOU THOUGHT THAT HE WAS A VAMPIRE. THAT'S PREJUDICE. YOU HEARD ONE THING ABOUT SOMEONE, AND YOU JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED. JUDGING SOMEONE FOR THEIR APPEARANCE, OR EVEN DISPOSITION, IS WRONG. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THEIR LIVES MAKING THEM ACT LIKE THAT. FOR INSTANCE, THAT BOY COULD BE GOING TO A HALLOWEEN PARTY! MAYBE HE LIKES DRESSING FANCY AND HAS NATURAL SHARP TEETH OR RED EYES! YOU NEVER KNOW, YET YOU JUDGE ANYWAYS. THAT'S WRONG. YOU SHOULD THINK BEFORE DOING SOMETHING AS CARELESS AND INCONSIDERATE AS THAT. WHAT IF ONE DAY, YOU'RE IN A BAD MOOD BECAUSE YOUR CAT EXPLODED, AND SOMEONE THINKS YOU'RE A BULLY? OR WHAT IF YOU'RE DRESSED AS A WITCH, AND SOMEONE BURNS YOU? WILL THAT BE FAIR? THINK ABOUT THAT. JUST THINK ABOUT IT.)**

I decided that I was tired, and went to bed on my bed in the Raevnclaw dorms.


	10. Annabelle walks up

TURNER'S POV:

I walked unti= o Madame Pomfrey's room. She was very old, bytt young.

"How is Annavelle. "

Madame pomfrey sighed, and tooook me to my coizin. She was passsed out!

" her heart is broken. Cant u just love her? "

" :P" I REPLIED.

"aw come on! HAVE A LITTLE YOLO! " Madame pomfrey explaimed.

I punched her in the face. " WILL U SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE JUST BR QUIET AND STOP BEING PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE AND FORCING ME TO DO RANDOM CRAP AND DO IT YOURSELF. IF YOU WANT HER TO WAKE UP, THEN YOU KISS HER, YOU ANNOYING LADY! "

Madame pomfrey z  
sighed. "I have a true love-"

"THEN U DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO WAKE HET UP! BESIDES, SHE WILL PROBABLT PASS OUT AGAIN! WHAT'S THE POINT? SHE IS ALWAS UNCONCIOUS! WHY DO YOU BOTHWR? LET ME LIVE MY LIFE AND STOP BEING AN IDIOT" I replied calmly.

Madame pmfrey ran away angrily. She had no swag or Yolo.

I walked up to annabe. "WAKE UP, BRAT!" I said.

"um... I love u? " I said. Her eyes flew open.

" like a sister. " I finished. She closed her eyes.

I sighed and bruized her face. She shot up and whined angrily.

I stormed off.


	11. Moaning Myrtle

EDWARD'S POV:

That girl I met at night (I think her name wux time) told me to go to the bathroom. I was scared, so i did. I still had no idea what a vampire was.

Suddenly, i heard a moan. I shook and turned to the ared. Suddenly, a super sexy unf girl came out of the toilet. She moaned. and gasped when I saw her.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"I'm a ghost, you idiot1' she moaned.

I screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled.

CEDRIC'S POV:

Yes, I am the Cedric Diggory. I was surronded by all the women, eh? They were squealing. I never shhooed them away, because I want to be nice, don't ya know? Suddenly, I heard a scream. All the girls cowered.

"Hey, yall girls take cover now," I told them hotly. "I am going figurya out what be bothering you all lickity split!"

I went into the bathroom. I saw a young boy dressed as a vampire cowering in fear in front of a ghost.

"HEY MYRTLE!" I yelled at the pervy ghost. I knew her. "GET BACK IN YOUR TOLET!"

She whined and got back in. The booy stood up. "Thank you, Cedric! Since you helped me once, I need your help once more. What's avampire?"

I gasped. "I AM OUT OF HERE1' I screamed and ran off.

TIME'S POV:

I was pinned against a wall by a stranger. He moved his head tpward my neck and peirced it with his fangs.I gasped as he started drinking my blood. I couldn't find the strength to shriek for help as I felt myself grow weaker.

TURNer'S pov;

I walked through the flowers. I was very mad. Why did Annabelle wanna datte me? And i had lots of YOLO! I was stuffed with YOLO! I was the physical personification of yolo!

I saw annableee walk up. "OH GREAT" i muttered.

"Turner, why dont u love me?/?" I scried/

I rolled mu eyes. "Because O don't LOVE U!"

She gasped and ran off.

VIOLET'S POV:

I brusheed through my long hair. It still looked youthful and golden.

Suddenly, I heard a crash from the kitchen. I flinched. "MAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXX!"

"I'm sorry, but I broke ur fav vase!" he yelled.

I groaned. I slamed my hand on the table. Suddenly, it set on fire. I screamed silently and porued water on it.

"No..."


	12. Theif

Harry's POV

I wasat home and the wife was doing cleaning. **(AN: I AM NOT SEXY AGAINST WOMEN IF THATS WHAT YOU THINK THEY JUST HAVE A CHORE CHART AND IT WAS HER TURN STUP ASUMING THINGS)** I thought about how I was a grandfather now and where all the time had gone.

My BFF Voldimort came over. "Hey, Harry!" he said. I smiled. Voldemort was alyaws thare for me. "Hey, man."

We looked at our yearbooks, and he saw Hagrid. Hargid was Voldy's old BFF and roommate, but after he framed Hargrid for a monster or something their friendship ran away. "I miss that guy."

"Well, he's still at Hogwarts."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah! Wanna go?"

"Sure! We're old!"

"I'll wach the grandbabies!" the Wife said. **(AN: OKAY IM NOT SEXY IM JUST SAYING THE CHORE CHART SAID IT WAS HJER TURN TO WATCH THE GRANDBABIES STOP BEINNG SO POLITICLY KORRECT OKAY!)** "They need to have somebody."

"Um... But the grandkids are at Hogwarts."

"Not the other ones we had when the reader wasn't looking!"

"Oh, yeah."

We met up with Draco; my other buddy; and Ron, the girl who had had a crush on me bur married Dargo. We flew on our brooms, and arived at Hogwarts. We tried to find where the Hargrid was.

"Where are him?" I asked.

"I don't now." said Draco, but he and Ron made out because Ron was riding on his back because she had no legs and kissed hjhim.

"I love you Darcoo!"

"eW!" I said. Voldemort thought it was sweet and missed his wife.

We saw an Irish kid and an african-englandican kid. **(AN: IM NOT RACIST OK IT WAS JUST HIS TURN TO BE IN THE STORY ON THE CHORE CHART) **

"Excuse me... Where is Hargid.?" I asked.

"I don't really knwo." The dark one, Deen, admitted. "I saw him earlier but he walked into the woods. :("

"Aye, but we're goin' into the woods because somebody stole my lucky charms laddy!" the Irish one, Seamus, said.

"Yea, eh." Said Deeen. "Somebody's been stealing a lotd of stuff and we're trying to get to the bottom of it!" He pulled out some supples like a tme turner. I was reminded reminded of my former love Violdet's grandkids. I cried.  
So they led us in. The six of us went and found hagrids hut. Then...

Deeeen's POC

The old peoplw led us into the hut. Hagrid was in there with all his aminasl lik ethe Baskalist, spider, and all the ones he had in the book. I realized that the old lady, Ron, was very hot; nut she was married. It made me sad. At least I had Seamus.

"Hagrid!" Vp;demort, one of the bald old men, rand and hugged Hagrid. They must had a childhoord friendship like me and Seamus. "Haggy!"

"Voldy! I missed you!"

"Do you know anything about the theef?" Seasums asked. He had sexy freckles and black hair, even though he was irish. He pro;y dyed ity.

"I'm trying to track him dpwm,..." Said Haghrind/

Harry, the hottesy old man, grabbed his scar. "I feel like there's this. There's more to all of thiss than jsut stuff stolen. Something bighgwill happeny."

Hagrid syarted a new Army to try to catch the theif add the six of us joined. Me and Seamus were the onyly Hogwartts students, and we needed more, but for now we would investigate our peers.


	13. Time is Found

**(AUTHOR'S SEXY NOTE: HAHA GET IT I'M SO FUNNY AND SEXY. ANYWAYZ I WATCHED LES MIS AND SOBBED SEVEN TIMES BUT I LIKED THE OVER ARCHING POTLS SO IM DOING THAT NOW ALSO EXPECT A MUSICAL MUNBER SOON)**

CHO CHANG:  
I snuck around. I was eating Lucky Charms in the girls dormatries. I lied down on my bed asianly. My small asian eyes watched the room. I made Bs because I was only half-asian. My mom was a white. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M NOT RASST I'M JUST INCLUDING CULTUES)**

I looked over my bed and gasped. There was a girl on the ground with bloody neck. I yell for help! It come quick.

BONN'S POV:

I ran into the dorms! It was good thaty the staircase trusted me. I saw Cho Chang. She was vbery pretty. Then I gasped. I saw Time on the floor! I carried her quickly to Madame Pomfrey.

Soon, everyone who was related to Time in Hogwarts was there. I was there also, with my younger sister ILY. Cho Chand was there.

VOLDEMORT'S POV:

Hagrid finished putting on his makeup. He looked quite lovely in a red dress and long black wig. He was a drag queen. #NoHATE

Dean and Seamous were impatient outside. Harry, Ron, and Dracko had gone home.

Hagrid walked out. He looked beautiful.

Suddnly, a pixie came in and told us that Time had passed out! We all went!

DEAEN'S POV:

I had no idea who the girl or any of those people were, but they all seemed sad. The girl may be dead.

SUddenly, Seamos screamed. I turned to him. "WHat is it?"

"CHO CHANG IS EATING MY LUCKY CHARMS!" he screamed. I gapsed and tackled her. Some boy named Bonn pulled me off and ate me. Seamos gasped.

"WHY ARE U EATING MY LUCKY CHARMS!? WHERE'D YOU GET THEM?!" Seamos shrieked.

"I found them on the floor in the dormatries! Sheesh, you walking stereotype!" Cho CHang yelled. She glanced at Bonn. "Spit him out, please."

Bonn nodded and spit out me. I hugged my friend.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Hope, Love, and Easter. "I don't know if she's alive," she whispered.


	14. The Sorting Hat

MAX'S POV:

I couldn't feel sad about my granddaughter when I just found my mommy! Hermionie kept pouring ice on Violet's head.

"Mom, who's my dad?" I asked.

She sighed. "My husband... will embarass you. He's kind though. SHould... I get him?"

I nodded excitedly.

Mommy left the room, and came back a few minutes later with the Sorting hat.

"Max, this is your dad."

Violet instantly became cooler and rolfed.

I hugged him. I didn't care if he was a hat; he was my dada! I hugged Mommy and Daddy.

TURNER'S POV:

Grandpa was really excited. I was concerrrrned bout my sister tho. "Time, wake up," I said.

She opened her eyes subtlely. "I can't" she mummbled. I touched her foorhead, and entered the world of her mind.


End file.
